fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Step-Mother
It was warm here, and old, and safely far from any civilisation. She could guess that perhaps there had once been people here, but they were long gone, the only evidence of their existence the decrepit ruin in which they now took shelter, now covered by the abundant greenery that had been culled to erect it. It was fitting, in a way; the old house was dying, and so was she. Not far away, a young woman trotted along the stone path, which had now been engulfed by weeds. She had a loose-fitting white shirt on, with a loose blue-navy-yellow tie and tight black trousers to complete the ensemble, her shoes pattering against the uneven slabs as she made her way towards the ruined cottage. There was a peaceful waterfall nearby, with a muddy pool at its feet, the sounds of birds tweeting catching her ear. Violet, as she was called, sported black-brown hair and a smile to die for, a talented young woman who snuck out every afternoon once school had finished to tend to a childhood friend — a giant reticulated python she named 'Rachel'. She hummed to herself as she ducked under a wall and entered the old, decrepit building. The old snake recognised the scent of her right away, and duly loosened her grip around the mound of eggs in relief; she guarded them fiercely, but there would be no danger here, not with her around. Her tongue tasted the air, her bead black eyes watching as the glowing red form of her old companion made her way inside. "Hello Rachel, my love!" she said in a light tone, her lips curling in to a broad smile as she came closer and kneeled down before the great python, massaging her enormous body with her gentle, experienced touch. The sensation of the young woman's hands against her scales was as utterly relaxing as it had ever been, and the colossal python seemed to arch her body in response, uttering a low hiss of satisfaction. "Mmm, you like that don't you?" she grinned, her eyes lighting up as she took pleasure from the giant python's own. She took to gently lifting a portion of her body and massaging the belly scales that resided there, smoothing her warm palms across the sensitive scales. "You're so beautiful." Violet sighed, forming an expression of utter content. The snake responded to this much-needed affection, messily licking Violet's cheek with her tongue as she moved up, draping the upper half of her thick body across the girl's shoulders, her head seeming to hover and swivel on her neck as she studied the room for nothing in particular. Violet giggled as she shook her shoulders, feeling a sharp, and tingling sensation race down her spine. She gently cupped the enormous, shovel-like head and held it before her deep, hazel-brown eyes. "Look at you, my love." the school-girl kissed her scaly lips and flexed her fingers underneath, tickling the python as she began to unwind quickly from her batch of pearl-white eggs. More of her mesmerising autumnal body slowly moved around Violet's flat, soft stomach; glad to have her warmth and company for however long she had left. It seemed as if most people had an irrational, even murderous, fear of her kind. It's why she preferred to keep away from them, and she had almost given up hope completely before she met Violet. Here was someone who was warm and caring and passionate about her kind, viewing them as thinking, feeling creatures instead of mindless monsters. The old python felt distinctly happier when she was in her presence, and thought that one more plays session couldn't hurt. So she began to wrap more of herself around her friend, hardly making a secret of it and wondering how she would react. Violet blushed darkly as she widened her eyes and looked around in surprise. It had been a long time since the python had wrapped around her, having been pregnant and protecting her precious eggs. There was no one else on Earth who shared her current situation, for she was being enveloped by giant, thick, muscular coils, giggling as they tugged and pulled at her clothing, tensing around her muscles. Her legs were stretched out straight and lazily coiled up in four rotating coils as the old python wound around her torso, getting higher and higher as her tail shifted back and forth, showing her excitement. Violet playfully lifted her arms before they could be bound, but as the python stopped, she knew that would be rectified without haste. It was much the same method she would have used to catch her prey, but slower and somehow more sensual, for she would never have dreamed of hurting her even accidentally. In her prime she had been lightning-fast, the time between the initial strike and full coiling amazing to witness. She wasn't as fast, or as strong, but it served well enough for their playing. She had a method for getting her arms where she wanted them, and duly began to rub her coils back and forth along Violet's belly, the sensation like soft nails tickling her with growing intensity. Hehehehe! Violet laughed aloud as she squirmed in the thick coils, wiggling her socked toes. Being tickled by a snake was a lot worse for some reason, perhaps it was the myriad of belly scales the rubbed up against her bellybutton and lower stomach that defeated her, but she soon dropped her arms down as she focused on laughing, allowing the python to continue her work. Once her hands had instinctively raced to protect her vulnerable stomach, the thick loops of muscle cinched closer, successfully pinning them to her sides, her palms against her hips. The python hissed in triumph, moving close to lick her face. Violet thought it was the best day of her life, for it had been some years since she was first seduced by the coils of her scaly friend. Now, after some time, she found herself completely and utterly cocooned in a writhing mass of coils as they massaged her aching body, contracting against her bum and thighs, keeping her calves close together as the python inched closer to her face. There had always seemed to be something about Violet's body that made her perfect for being wrapped up, the snake thought, and she was always glad to have her squirming playfully there. Her long wet tongue slapped against her soft cheeks, tickling her sensitive skin, before the head retreated to nestle between her ample, chest. After long, Violet could feel her eyes drooping. Alas, she had hoped to go home to sleep before school the following day, however there was no escaping the coils wrapped tightly around her, so she elected to simply nod off right there and then. First she smiled, her head bobbing back and forth as she tried to remain conscious, but then the black curtain took her, and she dropped her head forwards, snoring peacefully, her body going limp in a flash. It was incredibly comforting and relaxing to have her in her thick coils, safe and wanted, as she slept; she felt her stomach rising and falling with each breath, her soft snoring, and realised that she was the best person to have around for her children. What use was she at this point? Without anyone they would surely die, but Violet would take care of them, she knew. She dutifully watched over her all night, monitoring her heart, until, just before dawn, she tenderly licked her full lips, just seeing them curving into a faint smile; and then the giant snake went still in death. A few hours later, Violet awoke to a strange, warm sensation. Through a crack in the old brick wall the sun was shining through, hitting her square on the cheek as she fluttered her tired eyes. As she tried to move she discovered that she couldn't, as the coils of the python were still tightly wound around her body, keeping her arms still at her sides. It was slow and sporadic at first, but then it came more quickly; the sound of breaking egg shells as the clutch of a dozen eggs decided to make its way into the world. Small, big-eyed heads poked out into the morning sunlight, wondering what to make of their new surroundings. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Violet squirmed in the thick muscles, a growing sense of dread in her at the snake's complete lack of movement. The coils were moderately heavy, but had loosened, and so were moveable, albeit with some effort. Slipping her arms out, she heaved the first one off of her chest, looking at her companion's milky, still eyes, and feeling profoundly sad. Tears streamed down her face as she held the python's neck and head in her arms and hugged her fiercely, her heart aching as she realised she had passed on, presumably from old age. True, she was a giant for her kind, being over thirty-feet in length and a foot wide at her thickest, but Violet had hoped she would live forever. As she sobbed, something bumped against her thigh and hand simultaneously. Sensing no heat from their mother, the hatchlings moved towards the next nearest source, the intimidating giant that perhaps had been a potential food source. But given its strange behaviour, they realised it must not be a meal, and so some courageous individuals amongst them slowly slithered up to the human, their tails brushing against her thighs as they playfully bit at her knuckles. She chuckled and forgot about the deceased python momentarily as she turned her attention to the dozen babies, watching in joy as they clambered around her, trying desperately to slither higher. "Well aren't you just the cutest little things I ever did see?" Violet grinned as she picked a yellow-white one up and held it close to her face. They were utterly, adorably diminutive, not one exceeding the length or width of her middle finger, shaking trying to move up her arms for desperately needed warmth. Sensing their desperation, she plucked each one gently from the ground and sat cross-legged; grabbing a warm blanket she carried from her school bag as she laid it out across her thighs. Cuddling up to herself, she began to generate warmth, placing each of the tiny pythons on her lap and massaging each of them. One decided to slither up her arm, coming closer and closer to her face as she lifted it up. Immensely grateful to this mysterious benefactor, the albino stuck out its tiny tongue and licked her face. Category:Romance Category:DeviantArt